Pretty Cure Shugo!
by LuvAnimeRM
Summary: Crossover with Shugo Chara! and Suite Pretty Cure! The Suite Pretty Cure gang transfers to Seiyo Academy, Amu's school, and becomes classmates! The Suite Pretty Cures get Shugo Charas as well! Together, they have much fun! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Pretty Cure Shugo!**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

* * *

**Summary**

Crossover with Shugo Chara! and Suite Pretty Cure! The Suite Pretty Cure gang transfers to Seiyo Academy, Amu's school, and becomes classmates! The Suite Pretty Cures get Shugo Charas as well! Together, they have much fun!

**Disclaimer... Well, sort of...**

LuvAnimeRM: Here's my second story! But also my first crossover! I finally made a crossover! Yes!

Hibiki: Hey! We're going to feature in a fan fiction? Yay! But wait, what's shugo charas?

LuvAnimeRM: That, my friend, you will have to find out later!

Ako: Meanie.

LuvAnimeRM: Gasp! Ako-sama called me a meanie? *Starts crying* Ako-sama! Ako-sama~ *Sulks in a corner*

Ako: *Sweat drops*

Ellen: Ako, you didn't have to be mean...

Hummy: Anyways, LuvAnimeRM-chan doesn't own Suite Pretty Cure! Or Shugo Chara! Enjoy, nya~

Amu: Wait, who are these people? And why do I see my name in the summary?

LuvAnimeRM: That, my friend, you will have to find out later!

Rima: Meanie.

LuvAnimeRM: Gasp! Rima-sama called me a meanie? *Starts crying* Rima-sama! Rima-sama~ *Sulks in a corner*

Rima: *Sweat drops*

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, you don't have to be mean...

Rima: Be quiet, purple-head slash cross-dresser.

Hummy: Okay, now we're starting nya~ Enjoy, nya~

**Note (If I get their grades wrong, please tell me! But please don't be too harsh!)**

Suite Pretty Cure!:

Hibiki Hojo: 15 years old (8th grade)

Kanade Minamino: 15 years old (8th grade)

Ellen Kurokawa: 15 years old (8th grade)

Ako Shirabe: 11 years old (Supposed to be in 4th grade, but because she was smart she skipped to 8th grade)

Shugo Chara!:

Amu Hinamori (and the people in her same grade): 14 years old (7th grade)

Kukai Souma: 15 years old (8th grade)

Rikka Hiiragi: 10 years old (3rd grade)

Hikaru Ichinomiya: 9 years old (2nd grade)

Yaya Yuiki: 13 years old (6th grade)

Kairi Sanjo: 11 years old (4th grade)

* * *

A teenager with long waist-length orange hair, partly tied up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons, and dark blue eyes sat at her desk in her room with her computer in front of her. Her computer was open to Skype. A picture of a woman with dark orange hair and blue eyes was on the screen. It was pretty obvious that the teenager and the woman was doing a video call. The woman was smiling happily, but the teenager looked very upset and angry at the same time.

"Mama! What ARE you thinking of, transferring me to another school at this time of the year?" she shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. The woman, the teenager's mother, was quite taken aback by this startling movement.

"But Hibiki! It's the best school in Japan! It's much better than the school you are going to right now!" reasoned Hibiki's mother.

"I don't care! I have lots of friends at school! And my school is good enough already! I'm the number one at sports!" said Hibiki, trying to talk her mother out of transferring her to another school.

"Hibiki Hojo! You are transferring to Seiyo Academy, no matter how much you convince me! I have made up my mind! You are to go to Seiyo Academy tomorrow! You will be given the uniform in a few minutes! Good night!" And with that, Hibiki's mother logged off of Skype.

Hibiki sighed. She would have to tell her friends that she was going to Seiyo Academy tomorrow. She picked up the phone to call Kanade, her best friend, when the phone rang!

Hibiki almost dropped the phone. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hibiki! It's Kanade here!" said the person on the other side of the phone. Hibiki gasped.

"Kanade? I was just about to call you!" she said.

"Oh really?" asked Kanade. "Well, anyways, I got really bad news today! I have to transfer to another school! Seiyo Academy!" Hibiki almost dropped the phone. Again.

"**NANI**?!" She shouted, almost making Kanade go deaf.

"Hey Hibiki! You didn't have to shout so loud!" said Kanade.

"But I'm going there as well!" said Hibiki. She could hear Kanade gasp.

"Oh my god! Then we won't have to part!" squealed Kanade. "See you tomorrow then, Hibiki!" Then, she hang up. Hibiki sat down (She was standing when she was talking with Kanade) and smiled. _I would have a change, I guess... _She thought. _A change. I'm not afraid to change! After all, I am Cure Melody!_

* * *

**Bolded Words**

Nani: Means 'what'. E.g: "Hey Kanade!" "Nani?"

* * *

LuvAnimeRM: And there it is!

Hibiki and Kanade: YOU MADE ME TRANSFER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL?

LuvAnimeRM: Yes! Too bad for you! Wait, cross that out. Reverse time. Good for you! Since you are going to meet great friends there!

Ellen: Do you have a Skype as well?

LuvAnimeRM: In fact, yes I do!

Ako: What is it?

LuvAnimeRM: It's- Wait, why should I tell you? I'm posting this on the internet!

Ako: *Shrugs* Because I asked.

LuvAnimeRM: Well, I'm not telling you!

Kanade: *Sweat drops* Please review.


	2. Chapter one

**Pretty Cure Shugo!**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

* * *

**Summary**

Crossover with Shugo Chara! and Suite Pretty Cure! The Suite Pretty Cure gang transfers to Seiyo Academy, Amu's school, and becomes classmates! The Suite Pretty Cures get Shugo Charas as well! Together, they have much fun!

**Disclaimer... Well, sort of...**

LuvAnimeRM: Here's the first chappie! YAY!

Ako: No need to shout, okay? We get it! We can read!

LuvAnimeRM: *sniff* No need to be mean either, Ako-sama!

Ako: *shrugs*

Ellen: Ako...

LuvAnimeRM: I'm so sorry if this was updated late. I'M SO SORRY! GOMENNASAI! Was reading lots of fan fiction here and didn't really start writing!

Hummy: *sweat drops* Anyways, LuvAnimeRM-chan doesn't own Suite Pretty Cure! Or Shugo Chara! Enjoy, nya~

Ako: 3...

Ellen: 2...

LuvAnimeRM: Wait, wait! I have to say something! I mean, only 3 reviews? Come on, people! Please review! But anyways, thanks to Nanami Yukari, CartoonLuvr1 and Precure fan! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Kanade: 1...

Hibiki: 0...

LuvAnimeRM: START! *cheers*

**Note**

"~~~" is talking,

'~~~' is thinking,

*~~~* is sound effects,

(*~~~*) is me talking! (Author's note)

* * *

"EEEHHHHH?!"

That was a shout that rang through Hibiki's house. Hibiki had just awoke and yawned, but then she saw two eggs with strange patterns (*I think every Shugo Chara! fan knows what those are!*) on her bed!

One of them was a light blue egg. It had a pattern containing lots of books on it. The cover of that book was of a blue slightly darker than the blue color of the egg. The other egg was a white egg with an egg whisker pattern in the middle of it.

Hibiki was very surprised.

"WHAT? Even though I wished to start a new life, be reborn, I didn't want something to BE born!" she said. Hummy rubbed her eyes and sat up. She yawned.

"What happened, Hibiki, nya~?" asked Hummy.

"For some mysterious reason, two eggs appeared on bed!" shouted Hibiki. Hummy cocked her head.

"Eggs?" she said. "Eggs?" She looked like she was thinking now. Then her eyes shot open. "EGGS?!" she shouted.

"Yes!" shouted Hibiki. She glanced at the clock and nearly fainted.

"I'M LATE!"

_About 10 minutes later..._

Hibiki stood in front of Seiyo Academy, gaping at the sight of the castle-like school (*It is really like a castle right?*). Kanade was doing the same beside her.

"Kanade? This... This is our new school?" stammered Hibiki.

"I... I guess?" said Kanade.

"Hibiki! Kanade!" somebody behind them said. The girls turned around and saw Ellen Kurokawa and Ako Shirabe standing behind them, wearing the Seiyo Academy uniform. Ellen and Ako were Hibiki and Kanade's best friends. They are also **Pretty Cures** together. Hibiki is Cure Melody, Kanade is Cure Rhythm, Ellen is Cure Beat and Ako is Cure Muse. (*I knew that was pretty obvious for Pretty Cure fans, but still if you didn't know, you know now!*)

"Ellen!? Ako!?" both Hibiki and Kanade shouted.

"Why are you here?" asked Hibiki. Ellen smiled.

"Otokichi-san decided that we should transfer to Seiyo Academy as well," said Ellen. She lowered her voice.

"'Cause we are Pretty Cures together," she whispered. "And we shouldn't part. How are we going to fight Negatones if we are apart?"

"You should thank Grandpa! Now we're all going to middle school together." said Ako sternly. Hibiki cocked her head to one side.

"But Ako, you aren't going to middle school! You're supposed to be in 4th grade!" said Hibiki.

"Since the school thought Ako was smarter than usual 4th graders, she was allowed to be in the same grade as us. Although that's pretty unbelievable." said Ellen. "Anyways, we gotta go in! School's gonna start!" With that, she ran into the school, and the rest of the gang followed.

_While that was going on, what were Amu-chan and her friends doing? Let's find out! (*Okay, I know that sound weird. And lame. Whatever. Just letting you know this is now about what Amu and her friends are doing.*)_

Amu sat in her seat for math. She liked her seat very much, since it was beside Rima, her best friend and former Queen's Chair in the group Guardians in elementary school. Her day was going pretty well so far. Except that she didn't really understand why the middle school had a new rule: All the middle-schoolers went to the same subjects (*okay, so it's like if Amu's and Hibiki's schedules are the same (and they are going to be the same), they go to the same teacher for each period. If you still don't understand, you'll find out. I hope.*).

"Hello everyone! How is you day-woah!" said a familiar voice. _Wait, isn't that... _thought Amu. And she was right. It was Nikaidou-sensei! He had fallen, as usual, and everything that he had in his hands had toppled on top of him. Amu rolled her eyes. _Same old sensei... _she thought.

"Anyways, for math, we have new students!" said Nikaidou-sensei. Amu looked up, and saw four girls standing in the front of the room.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class?" asked Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hi! I'm Hibiki Hojo, 15 years old! Nice to meet you!" said the girl with long orange hair.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kanade Minamino, 15 years old as well. Nice to meet everyone!" said the girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ellen Kurokawa, 15 years old. Hope to be friends with you all!" said the girl with long, dark purple hair. The girl with short orange hair and pink glasses didn't say anything.

"Oh, she's Ako Shirabe, and she's 11 years old." said Ellen.

"Then why is she in middle school?" asked Rima. Amu sweat-dropped. Ako glared at Rima.

"Because I'm smart and I got into middle school? Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ako. Everybody sweat-dropped. Nikaidou-sensei laughed nervously.

"No problem with that, Shirabe-san. Now, your seats are beside Himamori-san..."

"It's not Himamori! It's Hinamori!" said Amu angrily, standing up and slapping both her hands on the table and making her books jump about in the process.

"Pft..." said Hibiki. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This person's so funny!" Amu blinked. Everyone in the class blinked. Kanade put a hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"Hibiki..." said Kanade.

"Oops. Sorry." said Hibki.

"Now, please take you seats. Class is going to start now..."

* * *

**Bolded Words**

Pretty Cures: (*Pretty Cure fans, don't shout at me! I know you all know! But some people reading this may be Shugo Chara! fans and don't know this*) A group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors to save the world. (Reference: Pretty Cure Wiki)

* * *

LuvAnimeRM: And there's the first chappie! First chappie is up!

Ako: You made me sound so cold.

LuvAnimeRM: Aren't you?

Ako: Not exactly.

LuvAnimeRM: Fine! Warning: OOC? There! Ya happy now?

Ako: Thanks.

Amu: Yay~ We met each other!

LuvAnimeRM: Ya, ya, gotta close this. Re-

Rima: Review please.

*curtain closes*

LuvAnimeRM: Hey! That was my line!

Rima: Whatever.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Summary**_

Crossover with Shugo Chara! and Suite Pretty Cure! The Suite Pretty Cure gang transfers to Seiyo Academy, Amu's school, and becomes classmates! The Suite Pretty Cures get Shugo Charas as well! Together, they have much fun!

_**Disclaimer... Well sort of...**_

LuvAnimeRM: Woo-hoo! Second chappie is up! And this time, I got reviews! REVIEWS!

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

LuvAnimeRM: What? I almost never get reviews... But this time I got so much! I feel so warm inside... *grins*

Everybody: *sweatdrops again*

LuvAnimeRM: HUMMY! GET OVER HERE!

Hummy: Hai, nya~! LuvAnimeRMchandoesn'townPrettyCureandShugoChara, nya~! There, nya~! Bye, nya~! *runs off*

LuvAnimeRM: *sweatdrops* Okay, start the chappie!

* * *

Chapter two

(Hibiki's POV)

Hibiki stretched. Seiyo Academy was pretty good so far, and that Amu person was pretty funny. And that meant REALLY FUNNY. She really wanted to be friends with Amu.

"Hinamori-san seemed nice." commented Kanade. Hibiki nodded.

"Yup. Hope to be friends with her. And her other friend. I think it was.. Mashiro-san?" asked Hibiki. Suddenly, someone put their hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"H-Hi Hojo-san," said Amu. Hibiki jumped. It was Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko.

"Whoa! How come you were so quiet?" asked Hibiki.

"Gomenasai, did I scare you?" asked Amu, concerned. Hibiki shook her head.

"No, it's fine." she said. Ellen tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hibiki," she whispered. "There's a Negatone! Let's go!" Hibiki gasped.

"That's bad! Let's go! Sorry Hinamori-san, we have to go!" said Hibiki, already running. Amu was about to say something, but closed her mouth. She didn't want to invade someone's personal matters.

(Suite Pretty Cure POV)

"Where's the Negatone?" asked Hibiki. Ellen pointed.

"There!" And sure enough, a Negatone was ripping out trees and destroying everything.

"We have to stop it!" said Kanade. "Let's transform!"

(Insert Suite Pretty Cure transformation that I'm too lazy to describe XDXD)

"You've appeared, huh, Pretty Cure?" asked a familiar voice. The cures all looked up and they saw a more familiar form.

"Trio de Minor!?" exclaimed Cure Beat. Everybody was surprised.

"Weren't you purified already?" asked Cure Muse, shocked. Falsetto's lip curled into a smirk.

"Ba~ka! Do you think we would be defeated so easily?" he demanded.

"Those ones you purified were only clones of us! Now, we are going to make all music disappear!" said Baritone.

(Amu POV)

Amu was sitting in class. She couldn't help glance at the empty seats of the new students. Hojo-san, Minamino-san, Kurokawa-san and Shirabe-san. They weren't back yet. The teacher adjusted his glasses. (a/n he's not Nikaidou-sensei. He's another teacher. A random one.)

"Hinamori-san," he called. "Could you please find Kurokawa-san and the other 3 new students whatever they are called and bring them back to class? They can't miss class on their first day of school." Amu nodded.

"Hai, sensei." she said, before walking out of the classroom.

"Fight, Amu-chan~ You! Can! Find! Them!" cheered Ran.

"I'm sure I can, Ran. Chara change, okay?" said Amu.

"Hai, Amu-chan~!" said Ran. "Hop!" A pair of small pink wings appeared on Amu's shoes.

"Step!" A pair of small pink wings appeared on Amu's sleeves.

"JUMP!" Amu jumped up, and she tried to look for Hojo-san and the others. She searched desperately. Amu landed.

"It's no use! I can't find them!" said Amu.

"Don't give up, Amu-chan, or your heart's radiance will disappear!" said Dia. Amu smiled.

"Yeah." she said. Suddenly, she spotted four girls fighting a monster just in front of her. The four girls were wearing beautiful outfits and fighting the monster at full force. At the edge of the battle sat a small cat.

"GO PRETTY CURE!" it shouted. Amu was very surprised. A cat... speaking? What the heck! She must be dreaming!

"Stop fighting!" shouted Amu, stepping out from the tree she was hiding behind. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hinamori-san!" said the long-pink-haired girl. Amu blinked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm Hibi-" the girl didn't have time to finish, because the blond-haired girl covered her mouth.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you!" she said.

"Rhythm! Uncover my mouth right this instant!" said the pink-haired girl. Amu blinked.

"Rhythm? Isn't that Nagi's shugo chara's name?" asked Amu. "How come that's your name too, blond-haired girl?" Everybody sweatdropped.

"My name isn't blond-haired girl!" said the blonde-haired girl. Amu sweatdropped.

"Sorry." she said.

"HELLO PRETTY CURE? YOU ARE ALL IGNORING US!" shouted the Trio de Minor. All the girls gasped.

"Right!" said the purple-haired girl. "Can't believe we forgot they are still here!"

"Negatone! Beat them!" shouted the Trio de Minor. The Negatone lunged forward.

"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Amu.

"What do you care? We're going to take away all music!" said Baritone. Miki gasped.

"What! Take away all music?" she shouted. Amu was horrified. Take away all music? No!

"You can't! I won't allow it!" shouted Amu. A blinding light shot from Amu's chest.

"Could this be...?" said the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Haha! Cliff-hanger! Sorry... Please await the next chapter!


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**NOTE: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR NOTE.**

I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sooooooo sorry! *cries* I can't continue this anymore... I'm running out of ideas! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I know many people are expecting a new chapter, but I really can't continue this anymore. I'm really sorry! I did have some things written down, and I'm going to post it here. But other than that, this story is going to be discontinued. I feel very guilty... I'm so sorry!

* * *

**_Chapter three_**

**_Summary_**

Crossover with Shugo Chara! and Suite Pretty Cure! The Suite Pretty Cure gang transfers to Seiyo Academy, Amu's school, and becomes classmates! The Suite Pretty Cures get Shugo Charas as well! Together, they have much fun!

**_Disclaimer... Well sort of..._**

LuvAnimeRM: Yaho!

Amu: What makes you so happy today?

LuvAnimeRM: I am updating faster! Yay!

Amu: -_-ll

LuvAnimeRM: WHAT?

Amu: Nothing?

LuvAnimeRM: *cries*

Rima: Look at what you did, Amu.

Amu: It was NOT my fault!

LuvAnimeRM: YES IT IS!

Amu: No it is not!

LuvAnimeRM: *chases Amu around with a water bottle*

Amu: AHHHHHH!

Hummy: -_-ll Anyways LuvAnimeRM doesn't own either Pretty Cure or Shugo Chara. Enjoy.

LuvAnimeRM: START! Now Amu I am going to get you!

Amu: AHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else: -_-ll

Chapter three

"You can't! I won't allow it!" shouted Amu. A blinding light shot from Amu's chest.

"Could this be...?" said the pink-haired girl. A golden brooch appeared in Amu's hands.

"What's going on?" asked Amu franticly. Everyone else gasped.

"Say 'Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!', Amu Hinamori, nya!" shouted the cat. Amu was confused. But she did just that.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Amu shouted.

(Insert Suite Pretty Cure transformation) (by the way her transformation fairy tone is)

"Strumming the tune, Cure Symphony!" she said, and struck a pose. Her pink hair was now transformed twice its length, and she was wearing a beautiful white and purple dress with many laces, frills and ruffles. The brooch was clipped onto her dress.

Amu looked frantically at herself.

"What? What happened? What happened to me? What is this costume?!" she said, turning around and around, looking at her unbelievable costume.

The pink-haired girl and the others stared at her, before rushing over.

"Cure... Symphony?" said the pink-haired girl.

"Who are you really?" asked Amu, confused.

"In this form, I'm Cure Melody, and this is Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse." said Cure Melody.

"In our normal forms, we're Hibiki Hojo, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa and Ako Shirabe." said Cure Beat.

"Ehhhh!? Really? Hibiki, that's you?" asked Amu, surprised.

"Ehehehe... Yup." said Cure Melody.

"Ehh!? A new Pretty Cure!? Negatone, beat her!" said Falsetto. The Negatone uttered a "Nega!" before charging at Amu.

* * *

That's all I have down. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry!


End file.
